1999
Events * The sixth space probe in the series, Voyager VI, is launched by NASA. * J.R. Rasmussen quits her job at Paramount Pictures. * The New York Yankees would field a team, later considered by Sanctuary District guard Vin to be the best in the history of baseball. *:The episode, produced in 1995, correctly predicted that the '99 Yankees would have an auspicious season. The Yankees did in fact end up winning the World Series in that year. In terms of statistics, the 1998 Yankees have an edge on the '99 team. Including the postseason, the '98 Yankees won more games than any other team before or since. * Doctors Without Borders organization wins the Nobel Peace Prize.Historical fact. * At some point between the years 2364 and 2376, the Federation utilized the Guardian of Forever to send Ambassador Spock to planet Earth in the year 1999, when it was determined that intervention was needed to keep an asteroid from destroying the planet. Spock encountered Q, and convinced him to use his power to move the asteroid back 30 years distance from the planet. Given Q's beliefs about humanity's potential, it can be understood why Q would be willing to save Earth from it's premature destruction.( ) ; 14 June : Nelson Mandela ends his term as leader of South Africa. ; 31 December : Shannon O'Donnel sleeps through the Millennium changeover. People Births and deaths ; 8 March : Joe DiMaggio dies. ; 12 March : Yehudi Menuhin dies. ; 8 July : Pete Conrad dies. ; 20 September : Raisa Gorbachyova dies. Notable people berlinghoff Rasmussen.jpg|Berlinghoff Rasmussen. bush and Gorbachev.jpg|George H. W. Bush (left). george W. Bush and Tony Blair.jpg|George W. Bush and Tony Blair. jimmy Carter.jpg|Jimmy Carter. fidel Castro.jpg|Fidel Castro. sean Christopher.jpg|Shaun Geoffrey Christopher. bill and Hillary Clinton.jpg|Bill and Hillary Clinton. cEF-Ellison.jpg|Harlan Ellison. stephen Hawking.jpg|Stephen Hawking. saddam Hussein.jpg|Saddam Hussein. nelson Mandela.jpg|Nelson Mandela. shannon O'Donnel.jpg|Shannon O'Donnel. ronald Reagan.jpg|Ronald Reagan. norman Schwarzkopf.jpg|Norman Schwarzkopf. garySeven.jpg|Gary Seven. robert Stack in The Untouchables.JPG|Robert Stack. margaret Thatcher.jpg|Margaret Thatcher. ;other notable people: Hank Aaron • Joe Adcock • Buzz Aldrin • Pamela Anderson • Ann-Margret • Neil Armstrong • Margaret Atwood • Ernie Banks • Drew Barrymore • Tony Blair • Barry Bonds • Boutros Boutros-Ghali • Ben Bova • Ray Bradbury • Kenneth Branagh • Ralph Branca • Dave Brubeck • George H. W. Bush • George W. Bush • Naomi Campbell • Jimmy Carter • Fidel Castro • Charles, Prince of Wales • Jaques Chirac • Katie Christopher • Arthur C. Clarke • Hillary Rodham Clinton • William J. Clinton • Joan Collins • Max Allan Collins • Pete Conrad • Robert Crais • Walter Cronkite • Olivia de Havilland • Robert De Niro • Cameron Diaz • Joe DiMaggio • Athene Donald • James Doohan • Frank Drake • Bob Dylan • Freeman Dyson • Clint Eastwood • Elizabeth II • Harlan Ellison • Shepard Fairey • Vigdís Finnbogadóttir • Heidi Fleiss • Bill Gates • John Glenn • Raisa Gorbachova • George Harrison • Stephen Hawking • Patty Hearst • Thor Heyerdahl • Lena Horne • Kevin Howard • Saddam Hussein • Steve Jobs • Davy Jones • DeForest Kelley • Har Gobind Khorana • Lady Gaga • Debbie Lauderdale • Alexey Leonov • James Lovell • Elle Macpherson • Madonna • John Major • Lee Majors • Junior Mance • Johnny Mandel • Nelson Mandela • Charles Manson • Willie Mays • Jennifer McCarthy • Paul McCartney • Larry McMurtry • Yehudi Menuhin • Walter Mondale • Demi Moore • Elon Musk • Abu Nidal • Leonard Nimoy • Patrick O'Brian • Roger Penrose • Nancy Reagan • Ronald Reagan • Helen Reddy • Derek Redmond • Sally Ride • Donald Rumsfeld • Claudia Schiffer • Norman Schwarzkopf • William Shatner • Will Smith • Mickey Spillane • Eddie Stanky • Patrick Stewart • Sharon Stone • Valentina Tereshkova • Margaret Thatcher • Bobby Thomson • Frank J. Tipler • Richard Widmark • Andrew Wiles • Chuck Yeager • Boris Yeltsin Appendices References and notes Stories |}} Releases January February March April * TOS novel: Dark Victory, by William Shatner, Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens (hardcover) * TNG novel #50: , by Charles Pellegrino and George Zebrowski May * TNG novel: Ship of the Line, by Diane Carey (paperback reprint) * VOY novel: , by Dave Galanter and Greg Brodeur * SNW anthology: Strange New Worlds II, edited by Dean Wesley Smith with John J. Ordover and Paula M. Block June * TNG novel #51: , Book 1: Infection, by John Gregory Betancourt * TNG novel #52: Double Helix, Book 2: Vectors, by Dean Wesley Smith and Kristine Kathryn Rusch (DS9 crossover) * DS9 novelization: What You Leave Behind, by Diane Carey July * TOS novel: Vulcan's Heart, Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz (hardcover) * TNG novel #53: Double Helix, Book 3: Red Sector, by Diane Carey (TOS crossover) * TNG novel #54: Double Helix, Book 4: , by John Vornholt (VOY crossover) August * TNG novel #55: Double Helix, Book 5: Double or Nothing, by Peter David (NF crossover) * TNG novel #56: Double Helix, Book 6: The First Virtue, by Michael Jan Friedman and Christie Golden (STA crossover) September * TNG novel: I, Q, by John de Lancie and Peter David (hardcover) * TNG novel #57: The Forgotten War, by William R. Forstchen October November December * DS9 anthology: The Lives of Dax, edited by Marco Palmieri * TOS/TNG novel: The Badlands, Book One, by Susan Wright * DS9/VOY novel: The Badlands, Book Two, by Susan Wright External links * * * * 1999 page at the Complete Starfleet Library category:years Category:1999 Category:1990s